


Starwars Valentine Pinup Week: Day 1

by Jacke_Fallon



Series: Starwars Valentines Pinup Week. [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Fanart, I love flustered poe., M/M, Sexy, pinup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacke_Fallon/pseuds/Jacke_Fallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wasn’t actually sure why the resistance needed to take photos of him naked with a stormtrooper helmet, but if it could help out the resistance at all…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finn




	2. Poe's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe just wanted to grab a drink... what did he do to deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Im not so hot at drawing Finn yet, but I'll get there. for more art please follow me on tumblr: http://jackefallon.tumblr.com


End file.
